3.08 Erinnerungsfetzen
"Erinnerungsfetzen" ist die 8. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 57. Episode von Lost. Der misstrauisch gewordene Charlie versucht zusammen mit Hurley eine Erklärung für Desmonds seltsames Verhalten seit der Implosion der Schwan-Station zu erhalten. Die Rückblende dieser Episode ist im Vergleich zum Rest der Serie ungewöhnlich. Desmond blickt auf seine Handlungen bei der Implosion der Schwan-Station zurück, durch die er "aus der Zeit geworfen wurde" und in die Vergangenheit gereist ist. Diese "Zeitreise" wird ohne Unterbrechungen erzählt und nimmt fast die gesamte Episode ein. Inhalt Auf der Insel thumb|left|200px|[[Desmond rettet Claire vor dem Ertrinken.]] Desmond findet Hurley und Charlie während diese gerade Sawyers Versteck plündern und bringt sie zu Sayid und Locke in den Dschungel. Locke erzählt ihnen von Ekos Tod und weist sie an, sich normal zu verhalten, damit unter den Überlebenden keine Panik entsteht. Während des Gesprächs wird Desmond sichtbar unruhiger und rennt plötzlich von der Gruppe weg zum Strand. Dort zieht er sein Shirt aus und springt ins Meer, weil Claire gerade dabei ist, zu ertrinken. Desmond rettet Claire und reanimiert sie am Strand, während Charlie daneben steht und helfen will. Später will Charlie wissen, woher Desmond wusste, dass Claire ertrinkt und glaubt, dass er Desmond zum Reden bringen kann, wenn er ihn betrunken macht. Nachts trinken Charlie, Desmond und Hurley an einem Lagerfeuer MacCutcheon Whisky, erzählen sich Geschichten und singen Trinklieder. Nach einer Weile ergreift Charlie die Initiative und fragt Desmond erneut, woher er von den Ereignissen wusste. Desmond weist ihn jedoch ab und geht davon. Charlie ruft ihm hinterher und bezeichnet ihn als Feigling, woraufhin Desmond zurückrennt, Charlie zu Boden wirft und ihn würgt. Hurley versucht, dazwischenzugehen und während Charlie nach Luft ringt, erklärt Desmond, dass sie "nicht wissen wollen, was passiert ist" und erzählt, was sich nach der Aktivierung des Sicherungssystems ereignet hat. Desmonds Rückblende erwacht in London.]] Der Countdown in der Schwan-Station läuft ab und es kommt zu einem Systemausfall. Desmond nimmt den Schlüssel des Sicherungssystems aus dem Buchregal und betritt die Luke im Boden der Station. Er sagt "Ich liebe dich, Penny" und dreht den Schlüssel. Um Desmond herum erstrahlt ein weißes Licht und sein Leben läuft vor seinen Augen ab. Er kommt auf einem hölzernen Boden liegend wieder zu sich und sein Körper scheint blutüberströmt zu sein. Er sieht sich um und entdeckt einen umgekippten Eimer voll roter Farbe und eine umgefallene Leiter. Penny eilt zu ihm und fragt ihn, ob er in Ordnung ist. Desmond realisiert, dass sie in seiner alten Wohnung in der Vergangenheit sind. Erleichtert darüber, wieder bei Penny zu sein, umarmt und küsst er sie. hört die Zahlen.]] Später richtet Desmond seine Krawatte und schaut auf die Uhr, die auf 01:08 steht. Penny hilft ihm und er erklärt ihr, wie sehr es ihn freut, dass sie bei ihm eingezogen ist. Sie unterhalten sich über Desmonds bevorstehenden Termin bei Pennys Vater und sie erklärt, dass es "nicht das Ende der Welt" ist, wenn es nicht klappt. Dieser Satz irritiert Desmond, besonders da er in dem Moment das Alarmsignal des Countdowns hört. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es nur das Signal der Mikrowelle ist. Penny fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist und Desmond erklärt ihr, dass er nur ein Déjà-vu hatte. Desmond meldet sich bei der Empfangsdame von Widmore Industries. In dem Moment kommt ein Lieferant vorbei, der eine Lieferung "für 4815" (im amerikanischen Original nur "for 815") hat. Die Erwähnung "4-8-15" weckt in Desmond Erinnerungen an die Zahlen und bringen ihn einen Moment aus der Fassung. thumb|left|250px|Im Büro von [[Charles Widmore.]] Charles Widmore spricht in seinem Büro mit Desmond über dessen Bewerbung. Als Desmond ein Kompliment zu einem Schiffsmodell in dem Büro macht und Widmore erwähnt, dass er ein Solorennen um die Welt veranstaltet, sieht Desmond Bilder von sich auf seinem zukünftigen Segelschiff. Widmore bietet ihm eine Anstellung in der Verwaltung an, aber Desmond lehnt ab und erklärt, dass er hier ist, damit er um Penelopes Hand anhalten kann. Widmore bezeichnet dies als noble Geste und holt eine Flasche MacCutcheon Whisky und zwei Gläser hervor, von denen er jedoch nur eins füllt. Er erklärt, dass ein Schluck dieses Whiskys mehr kostet, als Desmond in einem Monat verdienen würde und dass es eine Verschwendung wäre, ihn mit Desmond zu teilen, da dieser niemals ein großer Mann sein wird. Wenn er es nicht wert ist, den Whisky zu trinken, ist er es erst recht nicht wert, Widmores Tochter zu heiraten. Desmond stürmt aus dem Gebäude und wirft seine Krawatte auf den Boden. versucht Charlie zu erklären, dass sie sich kennen.]] Auf der Straße kommt Desmond an Charlie vorbei, der Geld sammelt und auf seiner Gitarre "Wonderwall" spielt. Desmond behauptet, ihn zu kennen und sieht Szenen aus der Schwan-Station vor dem Systemausfall. Er wird immer panischer und erinnert sich dann an diesen Moment und kündigt an, dass es bald regnet, was kurz darauf auch eintritt. Charlie erkennt ihn jedoch nicht und glaubt, dass Desmonds Verhalten auf Drogen zurückzuführen ist. Desmond begibt sich in eine Forschungsbibliothek und trifft dort seinen Freund, den Physiker Donovan, um ihn nach dem Konzept von Zeitreisen zu fragen. Sie begeben sich in einen Pub und Desmond fragt, ob es möglich ist, dass er einen Teil seines Lebens erneut durchlebt. Donovan vermutet, dass sein Geist nur auf den Misserfolg bei Widmore reagiert, indem er eine wichtige Aufgabe der Insel erfindet. Er behauptet, dass Desmond wissen müsste, was als nächstes passiert, wenn er wirklich seine eigene Vergangenheit neu durchlebt. Desmond erklärt, dass er sich nicht an alles erinnern kann, aber als die Jukebox "Make Your Own Kind of Music" spielt, kehrt sein Gedächtnis scheinbar zurück. Er sieht auf das Fußballspiel, das im Fernsehen übertragen wird und kündigt an, dass Graybridge in den letzten zwei Minuten des Spiels den Rückstand von 2 Toren ausgleichen und die Partie gewinnen wird. Unmittelbar darauf soll Jimmy Lennon den Pub betreten und den Barkeeper mit einem Cricketschläger angreifen. Sie beobachten das Spiel, aber Graybridge verliert und auch Jimmy Lennon erscheint nicht. Enttäuscht akzeptiert Desmond Donovans Rat, sich auf sein Leben zu konzentrieren und Penny zu heiraten. Er kommt nach Hause zurück und erklärt Penny, dass er den Job nicht bekommen hat. Um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, schlägt sie vor, wegzugehen und zu feiern. Er fragt sie, warum sie ihn liebt, worauf sie antwortet, dass er ein "guter Mann" ist, den man ihrer Erfahrung nach nur selten trifft. Die beiden küssen sich. und Desmond kaufen geröstete Kastanien.]] Später sieht sich Desmond Diamantenringe in einem Geschäft an. Die Besitzerin des Geschäfts, Ms. Hawking berät ihn und hilft ihm, den perfekten Ring für seine Preisklasse zu finden. Als er den Ring kaufen will, weist sie ihn jedoch ab und erklärt, dass er es nicht tun wird. Sie erklärt dem verwirrten Desmond, dass es ihm nicht bestimmt ist, den Ring zu kaufen. Wenn er den Ring nicht kauft, ist es sein Schicksal, auf der Insel zu stranden und das Sicherungssystem zu bedienen. Außerdem erklärt sie: "Und wenn Sie all diese Dinge nicht tun, Desmond David Hume, wird die Menschheit zu Grunde gehen." Ms. Hawking beschließt, dass Desmond überzeugt werden muss und nimmt ihn mit nach draußen. Sie kauft geröstete Esskastanien und macht ihn auf einen Mann mit roten Schuhen aufmerksam. Desmond stellt die Vermutung auf, dass sie in Wahrheit sein Unterbewusstsein ist, worauf sie nur lächelt. Desmond erklärt, dass er entschlossen ist, Penny zu heiraten, aber Ms. Hawking ist sich sicher, dass das nicht passieren wird. Plötzlich wird der Mann mit den roten Schuhen vom einem umstürzenden Baugerüst erschlagen und Desmond wirft Ms. Hawking vor, dass sie davon wusste. Er fragt sie, warum sie nicht eingegriffen hat. Sie erklärt, dass es sein Schicksal war, zu sterben und dass niemand das Schicksal ändern kann. Wenn sie ihn vor dem Gerüst gewarnt hätte, wäre er von einem Taxi überfahren worden und wenn sie ihn vor dem Taxi gewarnt hätte, wäre er in der Dusche ausgerutscht und hätte sich das Genick gebrochen. Wenn es jemand schafft, in das Schicksal einzugreifen, wird es von selbst den "Fehler korrigieren" und einen anderen Weg finden, den vorherbestimmten Pfad einzuhalten. Desmond weigert sich jedoch einzusehen, dass ein Sklave des Universums sein soll und nimmt ihr den Ring weg. von Desmond und Penelope entsteht.]] Desmond begibt sich zu seinem Treffen mit Penny und bemerkt dabei ein Rekrutierungsposter der Royal Scots, das ihn irritiert. Er trifft sie in der Nähe der Westminster Bridge und die beiden werden von einem Fotografen angesprochen. Penny überredet ihn, ein Foto machen zu lassen. Sie suchen sich ein Hintergrundmotiv aus, das Penny gefällt und Desmond zieht seine Jacke aus, wodurch das Foto entsteht, das Desmond später auf der Insel bei sich hat. Desmond starrt das Foto an und realisiert sein Schicksal. Er erklärt Penny, dass er nicht der Mann ist, der er sein muss und dass sie nicht zusammen sein dürfen. Sie bezeichnet ihn als Feigling und rennt weinend davon und Desmond wirft den Ring in die Themse. Desmond begibt sich erneut in den Pub und entdeckt dort eine Flasche MacCutcheon, aber er bestellt sich nur ein Bier. Er erklärt dem Barkeeper, dass er den größten Fehler seines Lebens gemacht hat und dass er glaubt, dass er denselben Fehler bereits zuvor gemacht hat. In dem Moment spielt die Jukebox erneut "Make Your Own Kind of Music" und Desmond sieht ein weiteres Fußballspiel im Fernsehen, bei dem dieses Mal die zurückliegende Mannschaft gewinnt. ist wieder auf der Insel.]] Desmond ist aufgeregt, da seine Vision doch korrekt war und er glaubt, dass er eine Chance hat, das Schicksal zu ändern. Dann tritt das dritte angekündigte Ereignis ein und Jimmy Lennon stürmt mit einem Cricketschläger bewaffnet in die Bar. Desmond warnt den Barkeeper und ruft ihm zu, sich zu ducken, woraufhin er selbst von dem Schläger getroffen wird. Um Desmond herum wird es weiß und er kommt im Dschungel wieder zu sich. Er ist vollkommen unbekleidet und hat mehrere Verletzungen am ganzen Körper. Er ist kurz nach der Implosion der Schwan-Station wieder auf die Insel gekommen, aber er hat auch noch Schmerzen von dem Schlag mit dem Cricketschläger. Er rennt zu der Station und ist entmutigt, als er den Krater im Boden sieht. Zwischen den Trümmern findet er sein Foto. Er weint und bittet darum, eine weitere Gelegenheit zu bekommen, die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Auf der Insel erfährt von seinem verhängnisvollen Schicksal.]] Hurley zieht Desmond von Charlie herunter. Desmond beginnt zu weinen, was bei Charlie Mitleid erweckt. Er begleitet ihn zu seinem Zelt und die beiden entschuldigen sich beieinander. Dann erklärt Desmond, dass Charlie ein guter Mensch ist und dass sich sein Leben vor seinen Augen abgespielt hat, als er den Schlüssel des Sicherungssystems gedreht hat. Als er im Dschungel wieder zu sich gekommen ist, haben seine Visionen jedoch nicht aufgehört. Charlie fragt, ob Desmond Claire gerettet hat, nachdem er in einer Vision gesehen hat, dass sie ertrinkt, aber Desmond erklärt, dass er Charlie gerettet hat. Es war Charlie, der in einer vorherigen Vision von einem Blitz getroffen wurde. In einer weiteren Vision ist Charlie ertrunken, als er versucht hat, Claire zu retten. Er erklärt, dass das Universum den Kurs des Schicksals unausweichlich korrigieren wird, obwohl er ihn bereits zweimal gerettet hat. Egal was er unternimmt, Charlies Tod steht fest. Wissenswertes Allgemeines thumb|right|160px|Die Bandenwerbung thumb|right|160px|Das Bild in Widmores Büro * Bei dem Fußballspiel, das Desmond im Pub sieht, sind an den Banden von folgenden Unternehmen Werbebanner: ** Apollo Candy ** Hanso Foundation ** Oceanic Airlines ** Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude ** Gannon Car Rentals ** Butties Diapers ** Radio RPR 103.5 ** Exposé ** KRONOS (ein real existierendes Unternehmen, dass Titandioxid verkauft). * Die Farbe Rot wird oft erwähnt oder gezeigt (zum Beispiel: Farbe, Schuhe, Whisky, Shirt, Krawatte, etc.) * Charlies mittlerer Name ist Hieronymus. Dies ist eine Variante von Geronimo oder Jerome. Er stammt aus dem altgriechischen und bedeutet "geheiligter Name". *Als Desmond seinen Freund Donovan in der Bibliothek trifft, ist das Atrium oktogonal geformt. * In Charles Widmores Büro hängen verschiedene Bilder. Auf einem Bild ist erscheint ein "Eisbär", ein "Buddha" und die Worte "Namaste" spiegelverkehrt geschrieben. Produktion * Ben, Jack, Jin, Juliet, Kate, Nikki, Paulo und Sawyer kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Am 20. Februar 2007 wurde ein neuaufgenommener Podcast für diese Episode veröffentlicht. * In dem offiziellen Lost Podcast vom 20. Februar 2007 haben die Produzenten bestätigt, dass Desmond wirklich in der Zeit zurückgereist ist und einen Teil seines Lebens aus dem Jahr 1996 neu durchlebt hat. * In einem Artikel von Entertainment Weekly hat Damon Lindelof gesagt, dass diese Episode eine Rückblendentechnik verwendet, deren "Art wir nie zuvor gesehen haben und nie wieder sehen werden." * Die Nahaufnahme von Desmonds Auge ist dasselbe Bildmaterial, das am Anfang der Episode verwendet wurde. Lediglich die Farben wurden etwas verändert. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Desmond sitzt in Widmores Büro einmal im linken, dann wieder im rechten Sessel und blickt nach rechts zum Namaste-Bild, das eigentlich links von ihm sein müßte * Bevor Desmond seine Krawatte vor dem Gebäude von Widmore Industries auf den Boden wirft, kommt ein alter Mann in einem blauen Anzug auf Desmond zu. Nach einem Schnitt befindet sich an dessen Stelle jedoch ein junger Mann in einem anderen Anzug. Beim nächsten Schnitt ist wieder der alte Mann im Hintergrund. * In der Szene, in der Desmond Charlie trifft, ändert sich die gesamte Umgebung, als die Kamera das Spendenschild zeigt. Die erste Umgebung beginnt, als Desmond das Gebäude verlässt und endet, als er die Gitarre hört. Die zweite Umgebung beginnt, als die Kamera das Schild zeigt. Die wichtigsten Unterschiede sind: * Der grüne Zeitungsladen ist erst geöffnet und dann geschlossen. * Der Text und die Schriftart an dem Laden sind verschieden. * Die Position des Ladens ist verschieden. * Das Wetter ist erst bewölkt, und es sind keine Schatten zu sehen. Dann ist es sonnig, und Schatten sind deutlich zu erkennen. * Der Laternenpfahl hat in der zweiten Umgebung zwei Plakate auf beiden Seiten. * Das Widmore Gebäude ist in der zweiten Umgebung anders. Hinter Desmond und den anderen Leuten ist dort eine graue Wand mit horizontalen Linien. * In denen Szenen von London gibt es weitere Ungenauigkeiten, die jedoch eventuell auch Hinweise sein könnten. Zum Beispiel entsprechen die Taxischilder denen von amerikanischen Taxen. Neben weiteren unidentifizierten Gebäuden ist eine kleine Kuppel zu sehen. Der Pub entspricht amerikanischen Stilen. Menütafeln erinnern an das idealisierte Bild, das in der Tourismusbranche von London gezeigt wird. * Das Rekrutierungsposter der Royal Scots benutzt die American English Schriftweise "honor" statt dem British English "honour". Der darauf abgebildete Soldat trägt eine amerikanische Waffe und sollte eigentlich eine SA80A2 tragen. Der Helm entspricht ebenfalls amerikanischen Standards. Auf seiner Schulter ist eine schottische Flagge abgebildet. Stattdessen sollte dort jedoch die britische Union Jack Flagge sein. ** Im offiziellen Lost Podcast vom 20. Februar haben die Produzenten erklärt, dass diese Fehler auf die Austattungsabteilung zurückgehen. * In der Szene mit Charlie hat ein Taxi direkt hinter ihm ein Nummernschild von 2001, dass mit "AE01" beginnt und in England nicht einmal existiert. Die dortigen Nummernschilder von 2001 haben die Nummer "51". Lediglich im Jahr 2002 wurde mit "02" erstmals eine Nummer, die mit einer Null beginnt, eingeführt. Daher ist anzunehmen, dass es sich um ein absichtlich falschgestaltetes Nummernschild handelt. Des weiteren sind im Hintergrund ein roter Mini vom neuen Typ und ein "Bendy" Bus zu sehen. Dieser Bus wurde erst im Juni 2002 eingeführt. * Die Sirene des Krankenwagens ist nicht die, die in England verwendet wird. * Charlie erwähnt, dass England eine Insel ist, was ein verbreiteter amerikanischer Irrglaube ist Wiederkehrende Themen * Der englische Titel lautet "Flashes before your Eyes". * Hurley und Charlie nennen Sawyer nicht beim Namen, sondern "er" (3. Person) * Hurley nennt Desmond "Desmondo" * Penny trägt auf dem Foto schwarz * Desmonds "Rückblende" beginnt mit einer Nahaufnahme seines linken Auges. * Desmond weint über seinem Foto und sagt, dass es ihm leid tut und dass er alles ändern will. * Kurz nachdem Ms. Hawking den Mann mit den roten Schuhen sehen, ist er das Opfer eines herabfallenden Gerüsts. * Penny suggeriert, dass sie sich mit ihrem Vater nicht gut versteht. * Desmond unterhält sich in seiner Rückblende mit Charlie. * Es regnet, nachdem Desmond sich mit Charlie unterhalten hat. * In dem Pub wird ein Fußballspiel übertragen. * Desmond wird mit einem Cricketschläger geschlagen. * Penny erklärt, dass sie Desmond liebt, weil er ein "guter Mensch" ist. Desmond bezeichnet Charlie als "guten Mann". * Desmond sieht eine Uhr, die auf 01:08 steht. In dem Gebäude der Widmore Corporation bringt ein Lieferant ein Paket "für 4815" ("for (4) 815"). Die "Playpen" in Sawyers Versteck zeigt das "15. jährliche Fotoshooting mit Frauen von Fiji". Auf dem Foto von Desmond und Penny steht an der Seite 15. * Desmond spricht Charlie an, als dieser den Text "Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me" ("Weil du vielleicht die Person bist, die mich rettet"). Desmond versucht Charlies Leben zu retten. * Desmond trifft Ms. Hawking in einem Geschäft, in dem er einen Ring für Penny kaufen will. Er wird gewarnt, dass er sie nicht heiraten darf, da es sonst zum Ende der Welt kommen wird. * Desmond und Penny trennen sich. Zeit * Bei dem Fußballspiel befindet sich auf der Bande ein Werbebanner von KRONOS. "Khronos" bedeutet "Zeit" auf Griechisch. * Das Unternehmen, dass die Farbe produziert, mit der Desmond seine Wohnung streicht, heißt "FUTURE" paint ("Zukunft") * Ms. Hawking erwähnt explizit, dass Desmond 3 Jahre auf der Insel verbringen "wird", bis er das Sicherungssystem bedienen muss. * In dem Geschäft von Ms. Hawking gibt es viele verschiedene Uhren. Man sieht einige davon und hört das Ticken und Ringen von weiteren. * Desmond sieht auf eine Uhr, die auf 01:08 steht. * Desmond findet sein Foto in den Überresten der Station und sagt "Bitte... lass mich nochmal zurück. Lass mich nochmal zurück, bitte. Noch ein Mal. Diesmal mach ich's richtig." Auch wenn er sich dabei nicht auf "einen Ort" bezieht (die Außenwelt), bezieht er sich indirekt auf eine andere Zeit. Nach dem vierdimensionalen Modells des Universums scheint diese Unbestimmtheit unter Berücksichtigung der langwährenden "Verwirrung" bei dem Verständnis eines "Kontinuums" und dem gesamten Aufbau der Episode perfekt zu passen. Schicksal gegen Freier Wille * Desmond rettet Charlie zweimal das Leben, ist jedoch überzeugt, dass es Charlies Schicksal ist, zu sterben. * Desmond kauft den Ring gegen Ms. Hawkings Anweisung und wird von Jimmy Lennons Cricketschläger getroffen, der eigentlich für den Barkeeper bestimmt war. Er verhindert zweimal Charlies Tod. * Pennys tröstende Worte "Wir sollten feiern, dass dich das Schicksal davor bewahrt hat, als elender Angestellter bei Widmore Industries zu enden." ist recht ironisch in Bezug auf Ms. Hawkings Aussage über sein Schicksal. * Ms. Hawking erklärt Desmond, dass das Universum nicht nach menschlichen Entscheidungen funktioniert sondern weil alle Entscheidungen bestimmt sind. Kulturelle Referenzen * " ": Die Szene, in der Desmond und Ms. Hawking auf einer Bank sitzen und sich darüber unterhalten, dass man die Zukunft nicht ändern kann, ähnelt der Szene von "Matrix Reloaded", in der das Orakel Neo die Natur seiner Zukunftsvisionen erklärt. Sie versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass die Entscheidung, die zu dieser Zukunft führt, bereits getroffen wurde und die Zukunft daher nicht geändert werden kann. Das Orakel bietet Neo außerdem eine Süßigkeit an. Ms. Hawking bietet Desmond eine geröstete Kastanie an. * " ": Der Admiral MacCutcheon, den Charles Widmore erwähnt, ist ein Charakter in einer Verfilmung dieses Buches von ** In diesem Film spielt Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje den Charakter "Cabe Attucks". * : Das Fußballspiel, das in dem Pub gezeigt wird, besteht aus Bildmaterial des Finalspiels dieses spanischen Turniers aus dem Jahr 1989. In dem Spiel trafen die Mannschaften F.C. Barcelona und Real Madrid aufeinander. Der Torschütze ist der berühmte dänische Spieler Michael Laudrup. * : Ms. Hawking hat denselben Nachnamen wie der Physiker Stephen Hawking. In seinen Büchern behandelt er die Natur von Raum und Zeit, was grundlegenden Motive dieser Episode sind. ** In der vorhergehenden Episode liest Aldo das Buch "Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit" von Stephen Hawking. * "Building a Mystery": Dieses Lied von ist im Hintergrund zu hören, während Desmond sich für sein Bewerbungsgespräch vorbereitet. * "Make Your Own Kind of Music": Dieses Lied wird zweimal von der Jukebux in dem Pub gespielt. Es ist außerdem in den Episoden , und zu hören. * "Gelächter im Dunkel": Dieses Buch von befindet sich in Sawyers Versteck. * " " / " ": In Sawyers Versteck befindet sich ein Pornomagazin mit dem fiktiven Titel "Playpen". Dieser Name ist eine Kombination von "Playboy" und "Penthouse". Der Titel des Magazins wird auch in den Serien " ", " ", " ", " " und " " verwendet. * "Wonderwall": Charlie spielt dieses Lied der Band , als Desmond ihn auf der Straße trifft. Charlie sing gerade die Zeile "Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me" ("Weil du vielleicht die Person bist, die mich rettet"). Der Song wurde 1995 veröffentlicht, ein Jahr vor den Geschehnissen der Rückblende. ** Charlies Band Drive Shaft ist grob an Oasis angelehnt. * Buddhismus: In dem Büro von Charles Widmore befindet sich ein Gemälde, auf dem das Wort "Namaste" steht und ein Buddha abgebildet ist. Es handelt sich um den Buddha Mala, welcher oft mit einer Kette, welche 108 Perlen trägt, abgebildet wird. * : Desmond schafft es fast, zu Penelope zurückzukehren, aber das Schicksal bringt ihn zurück auf die Insel. Odysseus hat es auch einmal fast geschafft, zu seine Frau Penelope zurückzukehren, die während seiner Abwesenheit 108 Heiratsanträge bekommen hat. Auch Odysseues wird vom Schicksal wieder in sein Exil auf dem Meer gezwungen. * "Der Zauberer von Oz": Die roten Schuhe, die der Mann, der in Desmonds Rückblende erschlagen wird trägt, erinnern an die Rubinschuhe der Hexe des Ostens, die ebenfalls erschlagen wird. * " ": Als Desmond aufwacht, ist er nackt. In der Filmreihe Terminator, finden sich alle Charaktere, die durch die Zeit gereist sind, nackt wieder. Literarische Methoden * Desmond hat eine traumähnliche Rückblende, in der er mit Ms. Hawking interagiert. * Mit über 25 Minuten ist Desmonds Rückblende die längste bis . Ironie * Wenn Ms. Hawkings Behauptungen zutreffen, ist die Textzeile, die Charlie singt ("Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me" ("Weil du vielleicht die Person bist, die mich rettet")) ironisch, da Desmond es nicht schafft, ihn zu retten. Vorahnungen * Desmond kündigt Charlies Tod an. Querverweise * Die Mikrowelle in Desmonds Apartment macht dasselbe Geräusch wie der Alarm in der Schwan-Station. * Die Geräusche der Uhren erinnern an die Computergeräusche des Schwancomputers. * Das Gemälde in dem Büro von Charles Widmore ähnelt dem, das in der Wohnung von Claires Ex-Freund Thomas zu sehen ist. * Charles Widmore erwähnt die Segelregatta, die er sponsort. Später nimmt Desmond daran teil, um seine Ehre wiederherzustellen und strandet dabei auf der Insel. * Desmond sieht ein Rekrutierungsposter der Royal Scots. Später wird er sich dort einschreiben und erhält während dieser Zeit eine Haftstrafe in einem Militärgefängnis. * Charlie glaubt in der Rückblende, dass Desmond verwirrt ist und Drogen nimmt. Im Laufe seiner Karriere entwickelt er eine Heroinsucht, die er auf der Insel bekämpft. * Locke erzählt Desmond und Charlie von Ekos Tod. * Desmond rettet Claire vor dem Ertrinken und erklärt später, dass Charlie in seiner Vision versucht hat, sie zu retten und dabei selber ertrunken ist. Kurz nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 ist eine junge Frau ertrunken. Charlie hat ihre Hilferufe gehört und Jack geholt, weil er selbst nach eigener Aussage nicht schwimmen kann. Jack ist daraufhin ins Meer gesprungen und hat statt der Frau Boone gefunden, der die junge Frau retten wollte und selbst fast ertrunken ist. Zitate *Charles Widmore: "Dieser Schluck 60er-Jahre Maccutcheon ist mehr wert, als Sie in einem Monat verdienen könnten. Und ihn mit Ihnen zu teilen, wäre eine Verschwendung...und eine Schande für den grossartigen Mann, der ihn herstellte, denn Sie, Hume, werden nie ein großartiger Mann sein." *Desmond: "Donovan, was weisst du über Zeitreisen?" *Ms. Hawking: "Weil es nichts ausrichten würde. Hätte ich ihn vor dem Baugerüst gewarnt, wäre er morgen von einem Taxi überfahren worden. Warne ich ihn vor dem Taxi, fällt er in der Dusche und bricht sich den Hals. Das Universum, unglücklicherweise, hat so eine Eigenart... der Kurskorrektur. Dieser Mann sollte sterben. Das war sein Weg. Genau wie es dein Weg ist, auf diese Insel zu kommen. Du tust es nicht, weil du es dir aussuchst, Desmond, du tust es, weil du dazu bestimmt bist." * Desmond: "Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, denn... ganz gleich was ich auch zu tun versuche... du wirst sterben, Charlie!" Offene Fragen * Warum kann Desmond die Zukunft voraussehen? * Warum hat Desmond Visionen, nachdem er das Sicherungssystem benutzt hat? * Hat Desmond eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit gemacht oder handelte es sich nur um einen Traum? * Hat das drehen des Schlüssels Desmond in die Vergangenheit zurückgeworfen und so das Raumzeitkontinuum verändert? * Ist Ms. Hawking eine reale Person oder handelt es sich nur um Desmonds Unterbewusstsein? * Wer ist Ms. Hawking? * Woher kennt sie die Zukunft? * Hat Ms. Hawking recht mit ihrer Ansicht über die Kurskorrektur des Universums? * Ist Charlies Schicksal unausweichlich? * Warum wird das Drücken der Taste als "das einzig wirklich große" bezeichnet, das Desmond jemals machen wird? da:Flashes Before Your Eyes en:Flashes Before Your Eyes es:Flashes Before Your Eyes fr:3x08 it:Déjà vu nl:Flashes Before Your Eyes pl:Flashes Before Your Eyes pt:Flashes Before Your Eyes ru:Вспышки перед глазами Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3